ADDiCTi0N
by Tribalfunk00
Summary: Sakura is contemplating her life and friends. She is shocked to discover that Sasuke is pursuing Ino. Sakura falls into a deep depression and turns to controversial ways of dealing with it. i was formerly known as ph34R tH3 CuT3 0N3s story incomplete
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters.   
  
Summary: Takes place a few years in the future. Sakura is contemplating her life and friends. She is shocked to discover that Sasuke is pursuing Ino. Sakura falls into a deep depression and turns to controversial ways of dealing with it.  
  
I WAS FORMERLY KNOWN AS ph34R tH3 CuT3 0N3s

Authors Note: Well, this is my very first fan-fic. So I hope at least somebody out there enjoys it Smiles nervously I'll accept all reviews, but go easy on the criticism Please! It's Rated R for Drug abuse, language, and mature situations in the later chapters. Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC.

Addiction

The silvery moon gleamed brightly, casting an iridescent aura among the soft clouds. Sakura sighed quietly as she looked out her window, beams of soft light gently caressing her fragile face. It was 3:43am and she still couldn't sleep. Tomorrow would be her 17 birthday, yet that wasn't the reason she had trouble falling asleep. She had changed greatly, not just physically but intellectually as well. Sakura was no longer a small, fragile, and weak little girl; she was a full-fledged woman. Curves of beauty graced her slim and toned form; her hair still silky smooth had grown longer as it cascaded down her back. She had found a new sense of self and a strong determination. She had shocked herself and her teammates when she became a Chuunin. Sakura glanced at her alarm clock once again; it only read 3:50am. Glancing back out her window, she began contemplating her life once more. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei had all played a huge role in her life. Over the years they have all grown fond of each other and they made an amazing team. It had come as a great surprise that even Sasuke; Sakura's child-hood crush had warmed up to her. Momentarily, Sakura was startled from her reverie. She could still feel those haunting words like it was yesterday.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Goodnight' Kakashi said as he waved to his former students 'You guys will make excellent Chuunins- I am very proud' His smile radiated from underneath his mask.  
  
'Goodnight Kakashi-sensei!' the 17 year old Naruto beamed. Age had brought Naruto new strength, a more muscular build and even some wisdom. He had finally begun to mature but the goofy streak was still very much present, especially when he smiled his silly grin. The only thing missing was his blue and orange jumpsuit that he had traded in for his proper chuunin attire. Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke and Sakura "Do you guys wanna go out and grab a bite to eat, maybe some miso ramen?" he drooled at the thought.  
  
The raven haired boy with ebony eyes looked up with a smirk on his face. "hmmph" was the only coherent sound he made. Sasuke hadn't changed much himself. He was still the dark and mysterious boy that had taken everyone aback with his immense strength and intelligence, only now he was even stronger and more handsome. His new apparel helped as well. His blue collared shirt was traded in for a black, tight mesh one, his Chuunin jacket lazily thrown over his shoulders. It made Sakura weak in the knees whenever she glanced his way.  
  
Naruto grinned as he glanced in Sakura's direction and spoke "You'll come with me, ne Sakura-chan?"  
  
As hungry as she was, Sakura was exhausted and had other things on her mind. She blushed under her teammate's intense gaze, lowered her face and twiddled her thumbs as she answered "No Naruto, not tonight. It's late and I am very tired. Gomen."   
She smiled as she lifted her head and Naruto's small, disappointed frown disappeared "Well, I'm off! Have a good night's sleep Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the street towards his favorite ramen shop.

"He'll never learn how to shut up will he? Even at this age he is still loud and disruptive. Baka."  
  
Sakura's heart fluttered as she heard Sasuke's deep, smooth voice make the sarcastic comment about their hyperactive friend. She blushed faintly and gazed over to Sasuke whose lips were curled up in a small but distinctive smile. She felt the crimson in her cheeks grow stronger as she gave a timid smile back. "it's now or never" she thought to herself. Just as the gorgeous boy turned his back to walk home he could faintly make out his name being spoken by the pink haired girl behind him.  
  
"Sakura… nani?" he said calmly. His eye's had a questioning gleam to them as he walked over to the now very nervous Sakura.  
  
"C..Could we talk about something? There's been a lot on my mind lately and I think it would be easier if I could just let it all off my chest" her voiced quivered ever so slightly and the rosy glow that had vanished from her cheeks just moments before had reappeared once again. Sasuke slowly nodded and silently accepted her offer to discuss a certain issue. He sensed her uneasiness and suggested that they go sit down on the nearby bench. The still night air surrounded them as a pleasant warm breeze blew past the two, causing Sakura's long strands of cherry pink hair to flail softly in the wind.  
"the sky looks so pretty tonight" she sighed.  
Sasuke looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, not saying anything. After a moment of comfortable silence he spoke "What is it that is really on your mind?"

Sakura took a deep breath and had somehow mustered up the courage to finally pour her heart out. "Sasuke-kun, please understand me when I tell you all of this, please say that you will still be my friend and that you won't avoid me" her beautiful jade eyes got moist, but she did not let a tear fall. This had gotten all of Uchiha Sasuke's attention, he sat there listening intently. Sakura quietly continued "I know you know how I've felt about you in the past. When I had finally found myself and my determination, I told you that I have given up on my feelings for you. Ever since then we had this…this amazing friendship that I would have never dreamed of. I never want to lose what we have….but the truth is" she paused and looked away from Sasuke's eyes " I have never stopped loving you. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do whenever I'm around you. I've had days where I just can't stop thinking about you, you're such an amazing person…" a few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered "Sakura, Look at me" he commanded.

Jade eyes met warm ebony ones. Sakura gasped as she felt a pair of lean, muscular arms wrap themselves around her and bring her to Sasuke's chest. They sat together locked in a sweet embrace that Sakura was treasuring every moment of. "Don't cry Sakura. You yourself are an amazing young woman. There will never be anything that will come between our friendship. I have grown to respect and trust you greatly. Not just anybody can gain my trust."  
  
Sakura's sniffles resided, and her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She had never been more relieved in her life. Hearing those words from Sasuke had made her feel unbelievable. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sasuke's voice inaudibly squeak out "but…I do have a confession to make" he let go of Sakura and looked at the ground before he glanced over at her again. She swore she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes before his words hit her, but nothing would prepare her for the shock that would ensue "I think I'm falling for Ino, gomenasi"

END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The Clock read 4:36am. A tear rolled down Sakura's soft and pale cheek. How could Sasuke like Ino of all people? What was wrong with her? She has had many sleepless nights just contemplating her life, and it looks like tonight would be another one to add to the list. She sighed again after tossing and turning relentlessly, without finding a comfortable position, she sat up straight in her bed and rubbed her temples. She had been horribly stressed since 2 weeks ago, when Sasuke confessed his feelings about Ino, still it did not change the way Sakura had longed to be with him, to love him. Thinking only made things worse. She shook her head and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. She pulled out a lighter, a broken light bulb, the plastic shell of a pen, and a small bag containing white crystals. She poured a small amount of crystals onto the shard meticulously, as if she had done this a hundred times before. Placing the shell of the pen in her mouth, she held the shard in her left hand as she used the other one to slowly melt the crystals with the lighter. She quickly inhaled the smoke that deliciously burned her lungs, how she longed for this feeling. Just as quickly as she inhaled, she exhaled the drug, relaxing almost immediately as she waited for the effects to hit her. Meth seemed to be the only thing that could get her mind off of the harshness of reality. She had slowly fallen into a downward spiral as the drug was gradually taking a hold of her life.

AN: well, that is it for the first chapter. We'll see how it turns out later, eventually I think I might make Sakura hit rock bottom and then Sasuke will realize that she needs help (Sakura does a good job of hiding her addiction).This WILL BE a Saku/Sasu Fan-fic. For anybody that doesn't know, she is addicted to Crystal Meth. That's a really scary drug; I have seen it destroy a lot of lives. Anyways, enough of my ranting hope you liked it so far.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters.   
  
Summary: Takes place a few years in the future. Sakura is contemplating her life and friends. She is shocked to discover that Sasuke is pursuing Ino. Sakura falls into a deep depression and turns to controversial ways of dealing with it.  
  
Author Notes: Well, here we go! Time for Chapter two. Oh and anything in [ ] means the characters thoughts!

The morning sun had just begun to rise, splashing the sky with deep oranges and red. Sakura dragged herself to the bathroom and had looked at her reflection. It was her 17 birthday and she hadn't slept. The meth had kept her up but she didn't care. Her eyes were somewhat puffy and red, her skin was pale and there were dark circles present under her eyes. "Nothing a little bit of concealer and visine won't hide" She thought to herself. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, applied the make-up that was needed to make her look rested and looked over at her nightstand. Sakura stood there contemplating for a quick moment, and then walked over to the mahogany nightstand, opened the drawer and reached for the little bag of white crystals. She took her house key and prodded the inside of the little bag until she had a small mound of crystals on the metal. Carefully she took it out of the bag and brought the key to her nose, inhaling sharply she railed her bump and sniffled a little bit. "Just a pick me up" she told herself. She quickly stashed the drugs in her bra and went to her closet to pick out her clothes.

Sakura looked over her clothes; everything she used to wear was so conservative. Not that she minded, but sometimes when she went shopping she would splurge and buy clothes that normally she would be too modest to wear. Feeling bold, she decided to wear her black mesh shirt (just like Anko's) and her black skirt with red trim. The two slits on either side did rise up a little high, so she threw on her black shorts as well. Thinking it still might be a little chilly when she went for her morning walk, Sakura decided to put on her Denim jacket that came down to mid thigh and tied around her waist. She carefully put her forehead protector on as a headband, with some difficulty because her hands were shaking. Running her fingers through her silky hair, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Her morning walk had been a pleasant one. She had now made it an every day ritual to come outside in the early morning to clear her mind. Off in the distance she could hear a few birds chirping and calling for each other. The sound brought a faint smile to her face, something that had been a difficult task to do these days. She walked down past the bridge where she and her teammates would greet an extremely late Kakashi, past the ramen shop, and ended up down by a lonely group of Cherry Trees. They were in full blossom and their soft pink petals serenaded the ground as they fell gently from the beautiful trees. Sakura sank down to the ground and leaned against one of the trees, tipping her head back and closing her eyes, she exhaled deeply as memories of the previous night flooded her mind. The immense pain she felt in her heart and the tears that she shed. With a heavy sigh she opened her eyes only to be extremely startled when she found a pair of eyes staring back at her. "AhhhH!...Kakashi-sensei...gomenasi, you scared me" Sakura yelled, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Now now Sakura, you no longer need to call me Sensei. You're a Chuunin yourself" Kakashi smiled " I'm sorry for startling you" The tall, handsome, silver haired jounin extended his hand towards her and she accepted. He pulled her up with ease and Sakura smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. "What brings you here so early in the morning?" asked Kakashi. Sakura looked up at her former teacher and almost laughed " I could ask you the same thing sensei" that won her a smile and she continued " from what I remember, you were the one who was always 3 hours late, ever so intrigued by your Icha Icha Paradise"  
  
"ahhh…yes, that haha" Kakashi laughed nervously and blushed. [Thank god for this mask!] "Anyways Sakura, I spotted you sitting here and you looked a little perplexed, is everything alright?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine sensei, I just couldn't sleep" She answered a little too quickly and then added "I was just excited because I'm 17 today"  
[pheew...that was really close]  
  
Kakashi looked down at his student as his right arm reached for his forehead protector. He lifted it up above his forehead to expose his sharingan eye and shot a genuine smile at the pink haired girl standing in front of him. Sakura was taken aback by his action and gave her teacher a confused look. "Why..." she began and Kakashi interrupted

"I wanted to take a look at the wonderful student that has grown up to be a beautiful woman with both of my eyes. Happy Birthday Haruno Sakura." And with that Kakashi had grabbed a hold of the girl and embraced her tightly. Sakura's cheeks flushed and she mumbled her thank you into her sensei's chest. The moment was short and fleeting, but she appreciated her teachers' gesture.  
  
"Sakura"   
  
"hai sensei?" Sakura answered.  
  
"I don't mean this to come out the wrong way, but have you lost some weight?" he asked concerned.  
  
"eehh...no, no I haven't sir. I think you are just imagining things." Sakura stammered as she forced a laugh [I hope he doesn't suspect anything]  
  
Later that day…  
  
It was already noon and the sun was shining brightly. The heat was so intense that Sakura opted to take off her jacket. What seemed to be a quiet Konoha village just a few hours earlier was now a busy, hectic town. The hustle and bustle of things made Sakura want to go home and sleep, but she decided it would be a bad idea to just disappear on her birthday no less. As she slowly walked down past the flower shop, she stopped and turned around. Wisps of cherry hair flowed across her face in the process and she brought her hand up to her chest. Was somebody calling her name?  
  
"SAAAAAAKUURA-CHAAAN!!!" a powerful voice rang through out the streets. "Waaaait up!"  
Who else could it have been but Naruto. The young blue eyed man ran down the stone sidewalk nearly tripping over a cart full of fruits and vegetables. Older, stronger, and wiser maybe, but Naruto was still a klutz at times. When he had caught up to the young woman, he looked her up and down "Wow! You look amazing. I didn't realize it was you at first because you weren't wearing you're usual outfit" Sakura looked at her friend and smiled politely. "Ano Sakura" Naruto continued "I just wanted to say Happy Birthday! Come on, I'll buy you some Ramen for lunch" he smiled a goofy smile and hugged his favorite teammate.  
  
Sakura was flattered by Naruto's gesture, but she really wasn't in the mood to deal with people, or food for that matter. "Thank you Naruto…but I'm not sure if I'm really hungry right now. Maybe another time?" she suggested. Naruto pretended to look hurt as he ranted "Ehhhh Sakura? It's your Birthday! Now come on and enjoy it. I'm going to buy you Ramen TODAY because you didn't come with me yesterday. What do you say…come on, onegai?" Naruto flashed her another smile, his eyes pleading. Sakura smiled at his persistence and accepted somewhat hesitantly. Naruto had noticed that even though Sakura had looked happy, her eyes could have said otherwise. He decided to refrain from making any comments but if he saw that this persisted he would have to bring it up. "Alright! Lets go get some food, im starving!" he laughed.  
  
AN: Alrighty, that's chapter 2. Next chapter will be the Ramen Shop...DUN DUN DUNNNN! The characters are gonna slowly start noticing small changes in Sakura etc. Her habit is gonna become progressively worse. OH and I think ill make sakura's first run-in with sasuke/ino in the next chappie. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed greatly :)


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters.   
  
Summary: Takes place a few years in the future. Sakura is contemplating her life and friends. She is shocked to discover that Sasuke is pursuing Ino. Sakura falls into a deep depression and turns to controversial ways of dealing with it.  
  
Author Notes: Chapter 3, the Ramen Shop! Woohoo! Anything written in [ ] are the characters thoughts. That's about it!

As the two friends walked in the pleasant weather they discussed old times and started to catch up on things. Naruto had been busy training and learning new techniques. He had even gone on a short mission and returned a few days ago. Naruto was excited to share his stories with Sakura. Ever since she'd matured and gotten past the stage of hitting him over the head every chance she got, Sakura was such enjoyable company.

"So Sakura-chan, what have you been up to these days? I hardly see you around anymore, you seem so quiet. What happened to that outspoken little girl I used to know" Naruto winked and teased as he and Sakura walked leisurely towards the Ramen restaurant.  
  
Sakura laughed inwardly [if he only knew how insecure I felt about myself] "oh, well you know I'll always be here to yell at you Naruto" she smiled "I've just kept myself busy training, and reading at home"

"haha, I'll count on you to keep me in line" Naruto joked around "so how is everything else going? Got an eye on anybody special?" he asked curiously.  
  
The smile that played on her soft lips vanished for a fraction of a second before she turned to Naruto with a grin plastered on her face as she answered nonchalantly "No, I don't have time for love and romance. I need to focus on my studies and training to become a better ninja"

That comment had struck Naruto strangely. He looked at Sakura intensely. It was STILL Sakura, but something was not right. Was this the same Sakura that would put love about all else when they were younger? Naruto just dismissed the feeling and laughed "hah! That sounds like something Sasuke would say, ne?"  
  
Sakura flinched upon hearing his name and a sudden painful pang was felt splitting through her heart. She smiled weakly and glanced at Naruto who hadn't realized what pain he'd caused. As if things couldn't get any worse, she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed who was seated on one of the stools at the noodle house. "Speak of the Devil!" Naruto spoke as he seated himself next to Sasuke. He quickly glanced behind him to see that Sakura was still standing there, dumbfounded. "Well don't just stand there, come sit down with us Sakura"

Sasuke's entire body had stiffened when he heard her name. Although he did what he could to communicate with Sakura, it's like a part of her was missing. He still blamed himself for hurting her so much and he missed her company but he really had developed feelings for Ino. He had done the honorable thing of telling Sakura the truth but he feared that she hated him for it. Sasuke breathed in deeply and turned around on the small stool he was sitting on. His ebony eyes discreetly trailed up her body and met her empty, cold, and lifeless jade eyes. "Why don't you come sit down with us Sakura?" Sasuke said with great effort.

To this day the way he said her name sent shivers up Sakura's spine. "h..hai" was all she trembled in response. Sasuke still had such an immense effect on her that she decided it would probably be a better if she sat next to Naruto. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and her heart was feeling a thousand emotions. The air between them was so thick that even Naruto felt like he was being suffocated. [What is it with these two, geez] Naruto rolled his eyes, and ordered ramen for Sakura and Himself.

"Umm, will you guys excuse me for a second? I just need to run to the bathroom" Sakura stated as she got up quickly and walked briskly to the ladies room. As soon as she opened the door she was fighting the tears that threatened to pool in the corners of her eyes. Sakura's nerves were getting the best of her and she could feel here body shaking. [Don't cry, don't cry, don'tcrydont'crydon'tcry] Sakura sat down in one of the bathroom stalls, locked the door and pulled out the all too familiar bag filled with her escape from reality. She grabbed her key and scooped out a large amount of drugs on the metal, brought it to her nose and inhaled. She repeated that another 2 times and felt the drug burn her nostrils. It was a pleasant burn for her; she had been growing somewhat accustomed to it. She put the little bag back in its place and unlocked the squeaky bathroom stall. She then looked at her reflection. Her face was somewhat flushed so she washed her hands and splashed some water on her face. She smiled, satisfied with herself and the pleasant buzz that was now creeping up on her.  
  
"Sakura-chan, come on! We were waiting for you. Your food is getting cold" Naruto stated with a mouthful of ramen, his eyes smiling. As Naruto continued shoving food in his mouth, Sasuke caught his breath and gazed at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. She had seemed to be a bit less tense and Sasuke relaxed and exhaled quietly when he realized it.

"Gomen Naruto. Thank you for ordering me Ramen" Sakura sighed as she sat down next to the loud blonde. Her hands were still a bit jittery from the initial rush the drugs had given her, and she had difficulty picking up her chopsticks. Luckily, neither of the boys had noticed it. With a somewhat unsteady hand, she had held up some noodles, unfortunately they fell back in her soup. Embarrassed, she tried to steady her hand, but to no avail. It was visibly quivering. Again she had tried to bring the noodle to her mouth and yet again she failed. Both Naruto and Sasuke had noticed that their female friend was having quite a troublesome time eating.

"Is everything alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, a hint of concern detected in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine" was all Sakura had replied.  
Frustrated, she tried once more, this time dropping the noodles and the chopsticks all together. Her hands immediately covered her face as Sakura inhaled deeply and with a shaky voice she announced very quickly "G...Gomen, Ihavetogo..."  
  
"Go? Go where?" a sultry female voice responded. Shocked, Sakura looked up to see Yamanako Ino sitting right next to Sasuke with her slender arms wrapped around his neck.  
Sakura shot a glace at Sasuke, who's dark, brooding eyes were wide with concern, pleading for her to make some sort of notion that she was going to be alright.  
  
AN: And I think I'll stop here...Oooh kind of a cliff hanger hey? Well knowing me I'll end up updating soon because I never sleep. Moves back and forth catatonically and shakes need sleep need sleep need sleep…haha now that im done scaring everybody, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters.   
  
Summary: Takes place a few years in the future. Sakura is contemplating her life and friends. She is shocked to discover that Sasuke is pursuing Ino. Sakura falls into a deep depression and turns to controversial ways of dealing with it.  
  
Authors Notes: not much to say I guess, on with chapter 4!

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. Her heart was pounding so intensely that she felt like her ribs were about to break at any moment. The painful sting of hot, fresh tears began to build up in her eyes. [get up, Get Up…MOVE!] Her mind screamed but her body refused to respond. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably now, and she choked back a sob.

Ino peered down at the girl who looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown and smiled bitterly. How she longed for the day when she could finally show her rival who was truly superior. "What's wrong forehead girl?" Ino scoffed as she flipped her hair with her right hand "Can't handle the fact that Sasuke's mine?" A single tear rolled down Sakura's soft cheek, her eye's averted Sasuke's. "Can't handle the fact that I'm better than you?" Ino continued her rant, her blue orbs narrowed in anger "you would have been nothing without me, just remem-"  
  
"Ino that's ENOUGH!" Sasuke shouted, as he put his chopsticks down and stood up. His own ebony eyes were narrowed and full of anger. "You have no right to be saying such bullshit to Sakura, on her birthday No less!" he scolded. Ino had flinched when she heard how sharp and serious Sasuke's voice had become. Appalled, she turned around with her arms crossed against her chest "I can't believe you're sticking up for the likes of her" Ino sneered the poison coated words.  
  
Naruto had stayed silent and watched the scene unfold in front of him. He couldn't believe Sasuke had actually stood up for Sakura. A hush came over the four of them and the silence was deafening. Naruto felt terrible for Sakura right now. His blue eyes met the frightened jade ones, rimmed with fresh tears. Naruto's eyes softened in pity and he offered a weak smile as if he was saying "everything's gonna be ok". The fox boy brought his hand up to the nervous girls' shoulder and gave her a squeeze of comfort. That is when Sakura snapped back into reality. That encouraging squeeze was the strength she needed to get up and run. [MOVE!...run and don't stop] Sakura fled, spilling her ramen and leaving her jacket behind in the process. "Sakura…" whispered Sasuke under his breath.  
  
The tears were flowing freely down her pale skin now. She didn't choke back the wracking sobs that made her body convulse as she ran. The muscles in her legs burned but she didn't care, she just kept running. Running away from her problems, from her life, and from Sasuke. Once Sakura had reached the red bridge, she collapsed on her knees, sobbing violently. "why…why me" she bawled almost incoherently. Her palms hit the solid wood with anger as Sakura bowed her head, another loud cry emanated from within her.

Meanwhile, back at the Ramen shop, Naruto had stared at Ino in disbelief. "What?" she yelled "get that stupid look off your face Naruto! Just because I've finally proven to her..." her sentence drifted off when she became aware of the irritated gaze that Sasuke was shooting directly at her. His fists were clenched, he exhaled a long, slow, almost labored breath as he lowered his head, his raven bangs shielding his furious eyes. Naruto shut his eyes [I hope Sasuke doesn't kick my ass for this]. He walked right up to Ino, his cerulean eyes never straying from hers and spat out " I hope your happy, Ino-PIG!" With that, Naruto picked up Sakura's denim jacket and left the Ramen shop, leaving the fuming couple alone.

Ino let out an exasperated groan and turned to face Sasuke. He looked like he was in no mood to speak to her but she had to be persistent, she didn't spend years trying to just get his attention for nothing and there was no way she was willing to lose it all. Her eyes softened as she spoke to the boy of her dreams "Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she leaned over to him. Sasuke immediately backed away and responded somewhat harshly "DON'T!...don't say anything right now, just leave me alone." His cold attitude towards her stunned the tall blonde.

When her vicious cries slowly subsided, Sakura pulled herself together and picked herself up from the ground. Her black skirt was dirty and wrinkled, her cheeks still stained from wet tears "I'm so pathetic" she said out loud. With the back of her hand, she wiped her face and sniffled. Deciding it was best that nobody saw her; she hurriedly walked home hoping that nobody noticed her weeping on the bridge. A quiet click was heard as Sakura unlocked the door to her quaint little home. She kicked off her sandals and dropped her keys lazily on a nearby table. She walked into her bedroom, peeling off her black, mesh shirt, skirt, then shorts as she opted for her more comfortable pink sweatpants and white tank top. Flopping on her bed with a groan she peered over at the mahogany nightstand, and without a second thought she reached over and opened it.   
  
AN: well that's chapter 4. Ahhh, it's so short…damnit! My brain is totally shot to shit after this weekend…Party hard and work hard that's my motto!...course that usually means I'm horribly sketchy and sleep deprived but it's a living. Sorry it took forever to update, I was so busy this week. Hopefully I'll have some more free time so I can continue writing. I think I'll keep sasuke and ino together for a little bit longer… but true love will prevail in the end! Mwuahahah sasu/saku :)


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters  
  
Summary: Well, if you're already on chapter 5…I think you've already the summary at least a good 4 times :)  
  
Authors Notes: Well hopefully my brain will come up with something good today, I'm kinda tired but I feel like writing! I've been busy working and getting things together for Shambhala…that's a huge 3 day outdoor rave in B.C, holy shitaki mushrooms I can't wait. Weeeeeee, so all this excitement has kept my away from my story…but no worries I'm back in action now! On with the story! Actually...there is one term that everybody needs to know. It's Called SPEED BUMPS, that's when your body gets rid of any types of amphetamines, usually through tear ducts or through pores on the skin. It looks like little red bumpy scabs almost? ehh..not pretty by any means. Anything in [ ] = characters thoughts.

A loud groan escaped Sakura's parched, pink lips as she ran her shaky hand through her long strands of cherry blossom hair. She hadn't left her house for three solid days. After the encounter with Ino, Sakura had finally lost control of her emotions. Never in her life could she imagine that she neither could nor would experience such horrible emotional pain that she has over the past few days. She was thankful she had her escape, but it was also the cause of her erratic temperament and somewhat snappy and bitter attitude. Her green eyes shifted left, right, and then left again…looking around her room to find nothing in particular. Sakura hadn't slept for four nights and the sleep deprivation was hitting her exhausted mind and body with full force. Slowly and carefully, she eased herself out of the corner of her room on unsteady legs. She made her way to the bathroom and was shocked at her own appearance when she looked in her mirror. Her normally silky smooth hair was unkempt and knotted and her skin was horribly pale. She looked whiter than her walls and the bags under her bloodshot eyes did not help her exterior looks. She rubbed her tired eyes as if doing so would make the dark circles and puffiness disappear, but to no avail.

The past four days had been nothing but a drug binge for Sakura. She had smoked at least three grams of the devious, pearl colored crystals that were now a huge part of her life. In addition she had railed about a gram whenever her throat felt too raw to smoke the addictive substance over these four days, enjoying the burning satisfaction it left in her nostril. She had never done so much crystal before, and she kept craving more. Her body would shake until she got a hold of some, filling her lungs with the bittersweet smoke. Which focused her mind and thoughts to another problem; she had nothing but a couple bumps of the drug left. Glancing at the mirror again nothing was reflected back except a pair of empty green eyes.  
  
Shutting her eyes and shaking her head, Sakura leaned over and grasped the pale, ceramic sink with both her fragile hands. She let out a tired sigh and attempted to clear her mind. With some success she had determined that she should probably go for a walk and get some fresh air, it would do her good. It would also mean she could go to her dealer and pick up more meth. [Hell yes! A win – win situation] the inner Sakura beamed. Turning on her heels, she stepped over to her closet and pulled out the familiar red dress that greeted her body on almost a daily basis. Stripping off her tank top and sweats, Sakura pulled on the crimson outfit she was so accustomed to and noticed it felt somewhat baggy on her. She knew she had lost a little weight but didn't seem to notice the difference was so greatly evident. [So what if I haven't eaten for a couple days, I've faced worse before] She ran her hand over her legs and gasped. She looked down to see that her legs where covered in little red flecks. "SHIT!" cursed Sakura. Speed bumps, a horribly evident sign that one was using drugs. [I hope nobody takes notice to my legs…not that anyone would have a reason to] With a grimace, she hastily brushed her hair but the tangles refused to come out. Slightly irritated she tied her pink locks in a pony tail and threw on a simple black jacket. She stashed the remnants of her drugs in her bra as she slipped on her sandals and grabbed her house keys off the table. "Hmmm, where did I put them…" she mused as her eyes scanned the room quickly. With a victorious "ah-hah!" Sakura located her sunglass on the other side of the room. She hastily grabbed them and placed them on her nose, this way she didn't have to worry about covering up the hideous dark circles and bags under her tired eyes with make up. A quiet Click of the door being locked was heard and Sakura was on her way out.  
  
The blazing afternoon sun was beating down on the Village of the Hidden Leaf. Naruto peeled off his jacket and slung it over his shoulder with his left hand while his right hand found its way to his pocket. [It sure is hot out today] He sighed quietly and took in a large breath of fresh air as he felt a small smile creep up on his lips. Being outside had always made Naruto feel good and refreshed. His stride was casual and relaxed and his overall expression was bright and happy. Typical Naruto. A sudden but very welcome warm breeze picked up and swept its way past the golden haired boy. It brought the scent of cherry blossoms with it, immediately jogging Naruto's memory of Sakura. He had then just realized he'd barely seen her at all since the incident at the Ramen Shop, and her denim jacket was still placed on the sofa at his house. He was concerned for his fellow teammate, he knew she was hurting right now, but something more than that had seemed to be, well off with her. Naruto couldn't quite figure it out but it puzzled him greatly. His lazy gait came to a halt as he was trained deep in thought.  
  
"You really shouldn't be standing in the middle of the street.Dobe"  
  
Naruto's head snapped back as he noticed a cool and calm looking Sasuke scoff. His deep monotone voice is what brought the fox boy back to reality. "Huh...oh...yeah" mumbled Naruto, stepping off the road. The two walked down the road in silence, neither looking at one another. Sasuke hand both hands hidden away in his pockets, eyes facing the ground as he asked Naruto "what were you thinking about?"  
  
The blue-eyed blonde let out a sigh before pausing and answering "I was thinking about Sakura-chan." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and looked up to face Naruto upon hearing the girls' name. He paused for a moment, and his gaze moved back down to the ground, his midnight black bangs concealed his eyes as he quietly spoke "Yeah, so was I… I'm worried about her."

"EHHHHHhh?!?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, his wide eyes instantly staring at the enigma that was Sasuke. He was puzzled by the raven haired boys comments as of lately. He knew that Sasuke and Sakura had become better friends over the years but he thought he'd never see the day that Sasuke would one day openly show that he cared for her. Sasuke's ebony eyes trailed from the ground to Naruto who was looking slightly confused. Before Naruto even had a chance to speak, Sasuke's voice was heard "look, forget I said anything. I'm going to train". With that, Sasuke picked up the pace and headed over to a nearby field not only to practice his Chakra control and Justus, but to clear his mind and take into consideration all the events of the past few days.  
  
Sakura paced back and forth in the women's bathroom impatiently. Her right eyebrow was furrowed in frustration and she was gently nipping at her bottom lip, a habit Sakura had picked up every time she was nervous or impatient. [Where is he? He was supposed to be at the Ramen Shop 20 minutes ago!] Raged inner Sakura. She wanted, no, needed to see him, she needed meth NOW! Her body was quivering for it, never letting her forget that she had to get her hands on the drug, or she would be tortured slowly. Letting out a distressed yet angry groan, Sakura locked herself in a bathroom stall and brought her hand up to the collar of her shirt. She reached inside and presented herself with the small, almost empty bag, staring at it in morbid fascination. She took out her keys and emptied out the rest of the contents onto the metal and snorted it all. The creak of a door to the women's bathroom was heard and Sakura was very aware of it. She quickly threw the empty bag into the toilet and flushed, wiping her nose to make sure no white residue could be seen. Sakura opened the bathroom stall only to be greeted by nobody but Yamanako Ino.  
  
The blonde stood there in shock, although it was only for a mere matter of seconds. Once the realization hit that Sakura was standing in front of her, her blue eyes narrowed and a gleam of anger could be detected in them. Sakura sniffled once and then again without saying a single word to Ino. She strode over to the sink to wash her hands when Ino's bitter and familiar voice echoed through the small room.  
  
"Haruno Sakura! You little bi-…" and then she stopped mid sentence. Sakura's head snapped up to meet Ino's no longer angered eyes, what she saw was fear and worry.  
"what? What is it? What are you staring at?!" Sakura demanded.  
Ino's personality had just done a complete 180, and Sakura was surprised to hear a calmer voice answer her "your nose…it's bleeding. You look terrible…you're so skinny. Who…what's wrong with you Sakura?" Ino gaped at the young woman in front of her with wide eyes and an obvious trace of disbelief on her face. All these years that she's known Sakura, through the good and bad, she had never seen her in such terrible shape. Sakura quickly averted Ino's stare and turned to face the wall; her fingertips reached up to the opening of her nostril to meet a warm, wet trail of blood slowly trickling down her skin. "Oh that, it's nothing just forget about it" Sakura said coldly. Without any further hesitation, Sakura wiped her nose with a cleanex and brushed by Ino to disappear from the bathroom.

AN: that's it…for today! I'm gonna continue writing tomorrow and hopefully chapter 6 will be posted soon! :)


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters  
  
Summary: everybody knows it by now, ne?  
  
Authors Notes: Well looks like I'm back in action! Woohoo! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad people out there are enjoying my first fanfic :) On with chapter 6!   
Warnings: This is wear the R rating kicks in, language, mature subject and 'scenes'

The tall, slim, blonde stood silently in the women's bathroom, gazing at the mirror in deep thought. [When had Sakura changed so much? What is wrong with her?] A twang of guilt hit Ino sharply in the gut as she recalled the harsh words she had spat out at the pink haired chuunin. Shaking her head slightly, she exhaled and quietly spoke aloud "I shouldn't have said those things, I don't know what got into me…" The blonde bowed her head and thought about the discussion she and her boyfriend had a few days ago. Things between her and Sasuke were still a bit rocky, but they had managed to talk a few things out. He had mentioned that if Ino ever went off the deep end on Sakura again, he didn't think a relationship or even a friendship would work between them. Suddenly, it hit Ino with the speed of a freight train. [Iie! Could it really be?...] Sasuke was in love with Sakura, it's the only thing that could explain it. The way his eyes softened whenever he spoke about her, how he stood up for her, and how angry he became with Ino when ill words were spoken about the girl. Ino's eyes tracked up from the little bathroom sink back to the mirror; her eyes hinted the swell of tears. A tiny, pitiful smile tugged at her lips "looks like he was yours all along"

Sakura was furious, her dealer was almost 40 minutes late and she couldn't stop pacing back and forth in front of the Ramen Shop. Her bottom lip was slightly puckered from her nipping at it constantly and her eyes were very shifty. Sakura was completely on edge, her reflexes were cat-like and she flinched at any small and even subtle movement. Her somewhat odd and nervous behavior had certainly caught the ramen shop cooks' attention. The older man, who was stirring soup had cleared his voice and said "Excuse me miss, is everything alright? Please sit down." Sakura had paused and looked over in the old man's direction [Baka! You'll give yourself away if you keep acting so sketchy] Deciding her inner-self was probably right, Sakura decided to take a seat on one of the stools and waited quietly, but keeping still was almost an impossible task. She continued nipping at her bottom lip as she twiddled her fingers and tapped her foot on the ground, completely unaware that she was even being so fidgety. The faint sound of casual footsteps padded against the cobble ground as Sakura's head perked up. The hair on the back of Sakura's neck stood on end, notifying her of a presence behind her. She swiftly swiveled around on her stool to come face to face with a shady look man in his early twenties. [FINALLY!] Her mind screamed. She never thought she would be so ecstatic to see a certain person. [What is this familiar feeling?] Sakura had realized the only time she ever felt so happy about seeing somebody is when her eyes would catch the ever so handsome Sasuke. Shaking the uneasy feeling away, Sakura stood up with a great big grin on her face "How much did you bring?" she questioned.   
  
"Follow me"  
"Hai"  
  
The two disappeared into a nearby alley so they wouldn't be seen. The man had dark hazel eyes and jet black hair, his voice was course as he spoke " This is really good shit. I was fucked up for days. Your gonna love it. I have ten points just waiting with your name on it, but I have to charge you more." Sakura's grin disappeared from her pink lips; she frowned slightly and rubbed her arms with her hands. She looked her dealer directly in the eyes before she asked "how much more?" The mysterious yet ruggedly handsome dealer leered at her before he answered "an extra 50 bucks"  
  
"NANI!...an extra 50$, but I only brought 100$ with me, can't I just by 5 points from you then?" Sakura was slightly irritated with that fact that not only was her drug more expensive but that she would be purchasing less than she had hoped for; although it was his response which aggravated her even more. "Doesn't work that way, I gotta sell these 10 points within an hour. Boss's orders, gomen" He paused before his eyes slinked down her body then back up again "but for you, I can make you a, shall we say, special deal"  
  
"hnn, I'm listening" Sakura replied flatly.  
"If you help me live out a little fantasy of mine I'll give you the full 10 points for only 90$, that is of course if you're willing to help me. Are you willing to help me?" he leaned in closer, Sakura could feel his breath on her neck and his right hand trailed up her shoulders and cupped her soft cheek. "You'll help me, won't you Sakura?"  
The attractive young woman was at a loss of words, not to mention breath. She couldn't believe the nerve this guy had to be asking her something so vile, but what she couldn't believe even more is that her inner- self was actually considering his bargain. [Hmm, well maybe if I just pretended it was Sasuke-kun, it wouldn't be so bad…10 points for 90$, that's a good deal… you won't have to come see him for a while...] Sakura hesitated for a moment before she tipped her head in a small nod. Her dealer grinned victoriously as he slipped the drugs in her pocket."That's my girl" was the last thing she heard before she could feel a pair of hot, lustful lips upon her own. Sakura's mind was racing [this feels so wrong, god why am I doing this?] His warm tongue darted across her lips, persuading her to open up to him, as his right hand was now behind her neck, pressing her mouth into his. [Just think of Sasuke, Sasuke, this is Sasuke] Her lips opened ever so carefully before she felt her own tongue respond to the one that was gently caressing her mouth. Their kiss had progressively become heated with such intensity that Sakura had actually forgotten that this wasn't Sasuke. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled him up against her. The man's left hand had found its way past Sakura's collarbone, down to the mound of sensitive flesh. He cupped her left breast in his hand and started kneading it, making Sakura emit a loan moan from the back of her throat.

Ino had sauntered out of the womens bathroom after a good 10 minutes of thinking about her and Sasuke's relationship, and the enigma that Sakura had now become. Ino couldn't shake the feeling that there was something terribly wrong with her pink haired rival. Before she had another chance to slip into another concentrated thought she heard a very well-known voice. "Hai, a miso ramen. Arigato." Naruto had plopped himself down on an ever familiar stool at the other end of the counter. Ino twisted herself around and faced the blonde haired chuunin, without saying a word she took a seat next to the fox boy. An aggravated look had appeared on Naruto's calm expression as he turned to Ino and faced her with angry blue eyes "Don't talk to me, not after what you said to Sakura-chan"  
  
"wait-before you say anything" Ino said in a huff "I need to tell you something"  
Naruto took a glance at the girl before him and realized that not only was her tone very serious but her eyes were serious as well. He let out a sight before he accepted "go on".  
The blonde shifted her gaze as she looked at her clenched hands "I'm worried about Sakura. I know what I said to her might have been a little over the top, but I've never seen her in such terrible shape as a person. I ran into her in the bathroom and she looked horrible. She seemed so weak, and thin, and exhausted. Her nose was bleeding but she brushed it off as nothing. She was so cold Naruto; I've never seen eyes as empty as hers..." Ino looked back up at Naruto; her clear blue eyes confirmed a genuine sparkle of worry. The words Ino spoke sent chills down Naruto's spine; could it be that Sakura was listlessly deteriorating into nothing? [Go find her, Now!] Naruto followed the protective instinct that he had felt welling up in the pit of his stomach, he got up from the stool and looked over at Ino "I'm gonna go find Sakura-chan…you can have my ramen. Tell the chef I'll have to tell him my story some other day" With that, Naruto turned his back to Ino hoping to God he would find his dear friend soon.  
  
The mysterious dark haired man was panting heavily as he massaged Sakura's full breasts, his hungry hazel eyes roamed all over her body and his crushing wet lips were kissing her hard. "Oh god, you're so amazing…I…need.to.fuck.you" his words came out in hot grunts. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut even tighter [Sasuke.Sasuke. this is Sasuke] She flinched when she felt a pair of rugged hands squeezing her ass, and pressing her against the wall. Her dealer was grinding into her and she could feel his burning arousal pushed up against her. Sakura couldn't handle all the dirty pleasure and emotions she was feeling, her eyes snapped open and tears streamed down her face. She pulled her lips away from his and whispered "Iie". Her body was shaking in fear, what had she done? Why was she doing this for drugs, what was she thinking? She could hear his somewhat angry voice invade her ears. "A deal is a deal, you need to hold up your end of the bargain, pretty little lady" His hands crept back around to Sakura's waist, underneath her dress. She could feel her black shorts being peeled off her skin before she let out a scream "Iie……YAMERO!!" The salty tears were pouring down her face as she prayed somebody could hear her plea for help.  
  
AN: That's chapter 6! Wow, looks like Sakura's pretty much hit rock bottom here, I felt so bad that I even had to write that, how terrible! I'm gonna start working on chapter 7 right away- hang tight! I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters  
  
Summary: everybody knows it by now, ne?  
  
Authors Notes: That last chapter was pretty intense, but it looks like its going to continue into chapter 7.

Naruto raised his head to the right, had he just heard somebody scream? His indigo eyes immediately widened in fear as her recognized the person's voice. "Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to where he heard the muffled cries. Sakura was in danger; he needed to find her fast. As he ran towards a sulky, dingy and dark alley, the distressed cries and whimpers got louder and louder. Naruto slowly and quietly crept down the narrow street, hoping to find the pink haired chuunin in time, but he was shaken by what he saw next, it literally made his blood run cold. His eyes caught a fleck of cherry red on the ground. Naruto bent down to take a closer look at what it was, it was a large piece of red, ripped cloth with white trim. [Sakura's Dress!] Bolting up as fast as he could, Naruto ran down the murky alleyway wailing "SAKURA-CHAN! HANG IN THERE, I'm COMING!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
Sakura was struggling to escape her drug dealers grasp, but it was no use, his strength was overriding. Her arms were crossed above her head and pressed up against the brick wall behind her; he was holding both her arms down with one hand while the other one continued to fondle her. Sakura had become so weak, her mind and body were over exhausted from lack of sleep and her extensive meth use, she couldn't even fight back to protect herself. She hadn't felt so helpless in years. [My goal was to become strong and confident so I could protect the ones who are dear to me, I can't even protect myself anymore…help me] Sakura's cheeks were blemished with trembling tears as she sobbed for help, and for the lust hungry man to stop. She did what she could to avoid the mans lips but they came down upon hers with a hot, crushing force. The pastel haired chuunin whimpered and shut her eyes closed, stricken with a deep emotional pain. Her squirming only provoked the dark stranger "you like it when I do that, don't you bitch? You act like you don't want this, but you're wet like the cheap slut you are!" He grinned before devouring her mouth once again.  
  
A pair of indigo eyes watched in horror and shock at the unfolding scene. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto raged, his eyes narrowing in hate. The fox boy's fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "You have 5 seconds to back off of her or I'll beat the living shit out of you!" he spat out a threat. Sakura's drug dealer payed little to no attention to the fuming blonde, he simply cocked his head to the side and glanced back at Naruto with evil eyes "Don't fuck with me boy…now let me have my fun with this trash" He turned back to Sakura, whos jade eyes were wide with fright "yamero…onegai" she whispered.  
  
Naruto's blood boiled with fury [This asshole shouldn't have underestimated me] He inhaled a large breath and felt the fiery Chakra of the demon fox coursing through his veins. "Heh" a feral grin appeared on the blondes face as the powerful, crimson charka radiated from within him, it surrounded his body, spinning in rapid circles. Naruto crept up behind Sakura's molester, without making the faintest sound. When he was in arms reach of the man, he extended his hands with lightening speed and snatched the dealer's shoulders with overwhelming power. Naruto's mouth leaned down towards the man's left ear as he whispered "No, YOU don't fuck with ME…let go of Sakura-chan!" he growled before he ripped the sick bastard away from Sakura. The second Sakura was freed from the grasps of the dark man, she dropped to her knees clutching at her heart and bawling uncontrollably. The mere sound of Sakura's cries had angered Naruto even more; he couldn't bring himself to look at the wreck that his teammate had become for he feared that he would kill the man that he was holding in a vice-grip. "Never, EVER go near her or you'll have to deal with me again" Naruto's powerful voice boomed through out the alley. The intense Chakra that Naruto was emitting had clearly intimidated the other man because a flash of terror was noted in his eyes, he did what he could to fight back and free himself but it was no use, Naruto was a far stronger adversary.  
  
With a low growl, Naruto focused all his Chakra to his palms, charging them up with intoxicating energy that was hot like fire. The Blonde's left hand grabbed the collar of the dealers jacket with a vigorous tug, slightly choking the man, and before he knew it Naruto's right fist came pounding into his stomach with such force that he got the wind knocked out of him completely. As he staggered over in pain, he felt a hand lace its way through his hair, grabbing hold of his dark strands with a sharp jerk. "Not so cocky now, are we?" Naruto stated as he kicked his knee up and shoved the mans face forcefully into it, instantly breaking his nose. The warm, wet and scarlet fluid came gushing down the dark males face, flowing freely from his nose. The drops of blood soon became more unmistakable as they were staining his clothes and the ground with burgundy splotches. Coming to the decision that a broken nose wasn't punishment enough, Naruto grabbed a hold of the guy's fists with such a forceful grip that a loud crunch was heard prior to all ten fingers were fractured. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" an agonizing scream was heard before Naruto then twisted the mans arms behind his back and slammed him up against the cold brick wall. "Consider yourself lucky I'm not going to kill you!" With that, the fox boy struck the man in the back of the head with a final blow of his fist, rendering him unconscious. The dealers body slumped over into a crumpled heap and Naruto's attention focused on the frightened young woman just a few feet away.  
  
Breathing heavily, Naruto's clear blue eyes lost all feelings of hate, which were surpassed with those of worry and comfort. "Sakura-chan" he whispered as he walked over to his distressed friend. Her puffy, jade eyes shot up and met his "G-gom-menasi" she whimpered before the tears took over once again. Naruto's strong arms wrapped themselves around Sakura in a warm embrace and she found herself clutching at his clothes for dear life. "Iie, Sakura. There is no need to be sorry, lets get out of here" he spoke quietly before he gently picked the girl up to her feet. Staggering on wobbly legs, Sakura leaned against the grimy wall for support; she was still shaking from shock. Realizing this, Naruto took off his jacket and placed it gently around her shoulders. He grabbed her left arm and slung it around his shoulder while his right arm snaked around her all too thin waist. Naruto was worried by this, Ino was right; Sakura-chan had lost a lot of weight in such a short amount of time. She did in fact look horribly pale and exhausted. But it was her eyes that haunted him the most; they were so empty and sad. [What's going on with you Sakura-chan?] Naruto thought it was best to keep his questions to himself for the moment; he needed to get Sakura back to her home where it was safe.  
  
  
Sasuke was panting heavily as beads of sweat trickled down his face. He put extra effort into training hard today, which usually meant he was upset or trying to get his mind off of something, or in this case, somebody. For the past few days all the dark haired Chuunin could do was think about Sakura and how much she had changed, how unhappy she had become, and how much he missed her beautiful grin. He smiled inwardly as he recalled the gorgeous blush that crept up onto her soft cheeks whenever he would talk to her or simply say her name. The memory itself made his heart flutter for just a second before Sasuke was fazed back into reality. [What is this feeling…why can't I stop thinking about her?] His brow furrowed in frustration. Letting out a sigh, he brought his muscular arm up to his face and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He needed to get home and have a shower, he and Ino were supposed to go out for dinner later on in the evening.  
  
AN: aghhh, im very disappointed with this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short; I have a bad case of writers block. So hopefully, I'll be back in action soon…ahh sorry again for the crappy chapter **hits head on keyboard** I PR0MiSE the next chapter will be much more…intriguing and exciting…as in Sasuke is gonna go visit Sakura and she will be in bad, bad shape, there might be an argument and then perhaps Sasuke will finally see the light. Ahh poor Saku-chan, I hope she doesn't have to suffer longer damnit!


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters.  
  
Summary: Sakura's extensive drug abuse is slowly tearing her life apart, will anybody be able to stop her before it's too late?  
  
Authors Notes: haha wasn't that a cheesy little summary? Well, it's been soooo very long since I've last updated. My apologies! Ahh but I've been on vacation for the past week and I just got back from Shambhala…oh man, where did my brain go? I think I lost a big chunk of it after that huge party THAT KICKED A LOT OF ASS by the way. LoL, but I digress, time to get to work! Hopefully chapter 8 will be better than chapter 7! Hehe I think I've lost my mind…  
Oh and keep in mind this is still very much a SASU/SAKU FIC…this chapter is heavy Saku/Naru Friendship.

Sakura's soft, pastel pink hair fell down past her shoulders, curving around her pale and fragile face in soft wisps. Her eyes were exhausted and rimmed with a sharp hint of pink, a sign that fresh tears had carved their way down the well known path of her cold cheeks. She felt dreadful, but it was a sensation she had slowly become accustomed to; even the painfully cold tears that streamed down her face couldn't snap her back into the reality of her life. Not that she wanted reality; her escape was the only thing she had left. Sakura was caught in the suffocating grip of Crystal method, but she refused to let anybody know, what would they think of her if they found out? It shouldn't be anybodies business what she does to deal with such a relentless pain she felt in her unfulfilled heart. Sakura sniffled quietly as she brought her shaky hand clutching a Kleenex up to her face. Her bitter thoughts continued to swamp her mind with cruel judgment. When had she become so useless? This wasn't the strong, independent and beautiful woman Sakura imagined herself to be. Was it really because Ino had finally taken Sasuke as her own?  
Ino had always excelled in everything, from looks to technique, including popularity. "Why did she bother becoming my friend? It was just to spite me from the beginning, why did I ever want to be like her" Sakura's barely perceptible voice quivered. [Because she was everything that you couldn't be]   
  
The realization crept up in the back of her mind and smacked her hard across the face as she stared blankly at the small coffee table in front of her. The young chuunin's parched lips curled down in a frown, but she managed to choke back the sob that threatened to escape. Crying wouldn't help; it wouldn't take back what had happened and what she had gone so low to do. Crying couldn't turn back time or mend her bruised heart. So why did it feel like crying was the only thing that Sakura could manage to do? She sat on her couch in silence; her head hung low so her jade eyes were masked by tendrils of long cotton candy tresses as her body shivered with painful memories. If it wasn't for Naruto, she wouldn't have been able to escape the grasps of her perverted molester and drug dealer. Her hand unconsciously slid down over her waist to her pocket, sensing the small plastic bag that was hidden in her jacket. Who would she pick up from now? She only had gram of meth left and she needed to find another runner. She bit down on her bottom lip and muttered a few curses under her breath as she fidgeted.   
  
Naruto had become aware of Sakura's sudden nervous behavior and decided that now was the time he could finally talk to her. After what he had witnessed, there was no way he was going to hold back his questions, and now that they were in the safety of her home he could approach her without any uneasy feelings of being watched or having their conversation overheard by strangers. His blue eyes trailed down the shaking, crumpled wreck that was sitting next to him before he cleared his throat "Sakura-chan…w..whats happened to you?" his voice was thick with concern. Cold jade eyes shot up and met the warm exterior of electric blue orbs. Sakura's eyes sent a shudder tingling down Naruto's spine; it was the same bitter and empty gaze that had plagued her beautiful face for weeks.   
  
"Nothing".  
  
Her lack of an answer hadn't come as a big surprise to Naruto; he knew she was too stubborn to let him know what was disconcerting her. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh before he reached out and gently took hold of Sakura's delicate hand "Please Sakura-Chan. Let me help you, sharing your troubles won't burden me. I'm worried about you" he spoke quietly; a sad smile gracing his face. Sakura glanced down at her hand that was being clasped by Naruto's, trembling ever so slightly. She didn't want to show anymore signs of weakness in front of her friend, she just couldn't let herself. The pretty chuunin had gradually begun to build a frosty barrier of ice that engulfed her heart.   
  
"Look at me Sakura-Chan…onegai" Naruto's voice pleaded.   
  
She refused to look at him. "Gomenasi. I'm fine, just go home Naruto" Her voice was cold, emotionless. Just like her haunting eyes.  
  
Naruto's blue eye's narrowed in frustration. Why was she constantly shutting him out, this wasn't the teammate he had become such good friends with over these past few years. "Haruno Sakura. What the hell has gotten into you?! When did you become so bitter? The girl I once knew would never let herself be found in the situation I found you in today. You're stronger than that, I know you are. Why didn't you just kick that guy's sorry ass? You're one of the most brilliant people in Konoha village, but lately you haven't been acting so level headed. Ino was right, you've changed into something…something that has had me worried sick, something that even has Sasuke worried." Naruto's stern voice echoed throughout the quiet household.  
  
Her green eyes opened wide in shock upon hearing HIS name. She froze. What was Sakura supposed to think of all this? And since when did Ino talk to Naruto, about her no less? She could feel her heart start to thump wildly in her chest; her mind was racing with a million thoughts. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? [Sasuke is actually thinking of me?] Sakura was beyond confused; she was riding an emotional rollercoaster that was raging out of control. The day's events and Naruto's words were so overwhelming that she was going to break any second. Memories of Sasuke flooded back into her mind, ripping an agonizing gash into her heart. The stress of it all was just too much and Naruto was startled by his teammate's sudden outburst "Why wasn't I good enough?" Sakura yelled, clenching her fist until her knuckles were white "I worked so hard for nothing!" She squeezed her eyes shut "Why did Ino always have to be better than me!? She was everything I could never be" her voice rasped out. Sakura's breathing had become slightly erratic before she could feel the sting of fresh tears at the corner of her eyes. Her next sentence was nothing more but a strangled whisper "Why…why d-did he choose her …over me"  
  
For a brief moment, all Naruto could do was gape at his pink haired friend and feel nothing but sympathy. The fox boy knew that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke in their earlier years, but he figured it just passed over time. The blonde was so sure it had because Sakura and Sasuke had become such close friends. Only now had he recognized that her rivalry with Ino had run on a much deeper basis, and the fact that Sasuke had decided to date Ino left Sakura completely broken. [She hid it so well, why didn't I figure it out sooner? Naruto No BAKA!] He mentally lectured himself. So that's what it was all this time, the painful sting of rejection, a feeling Naruto knew all too well. "Sakura-Chan…" was all the boy managed to say. He meant it to come out as a form of comfort, but his voice had a twinge of sadness. He couldn't help but feel terrible for Sakura's anguish.  
  
Sakura's death-grip on the couch relaxed as she gazed down at her feet in a depressed daze. [There I finally said it] She glanced back up at the blonde boy who was staring at her with such intensity that it frightened her a little. Before she had a chance to say anything Naruto's voice filled the air once again "Why didn't you tell me before? You shouldn't keep things like this to yourself, it only hurts more in the end..." his tone trailed off. The room was silent for what seemed liked eternity before Sakura's voice was heard. "I didn't want to complicate things even more; I didn't want to burden you or Sasuke with my ridiculous love-sick problems and rivalries. I can take care of myself and move on, by any means possible" Her last comment came off a little more snobby than she intended, but she wasn't about to take it back. Naruto was hurt with Sakura's stubborn attitude towards his help, why couldn't she just accept it? His frustration got the better of him as he snapped out "And I suppose by any means possible you mean getting fondled by some creep in the alley". Silence. He immediately regret opening his mouth as he experienced a wave of throbbing guilt hit him swiftly in the gut.   
  
Naruto's aggressive comment lashed out at Sakura's heart with an aching sting. It bothered her that such harsh words had come from her friend, but what bothered her even more was that Naruto was right. She had been acting foolishly, about everything. She was taken aback by the next thought that popped into her head. [I would've never done that if I didn't need the crystal] At last, Sakura had consciously admitted that she was sick of tormenting herself and that her heart was not the only thing that was suffering. The drug abuse had changed her emotionally and it had finally started taking its toll on her body. As badly as she wanted her fix at this very moment, she began to comprehend that her intoxicating drug was ruining and controlling her life. Her fixed gaze shifted quietly from the table in front of her, to the Fox boys blue eyes that were clouded with apology. Sakura's delicate; porcelain hands grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulders. With some effort, she pulled herself closer to him as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.  
  
"Arigato, Naruto"   
  
Somehow, Naruto had a feeling that maybe, just maybe things were going to be alright, and perhaps one day go back to the way things were.   
  
AN: Oh man- well looks like I stalled the Sakura/Sasuke encounter…again. SoRRy! I just felt so motivated to write a touching/serious moment between Sakura and Naruto. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer than this. There will be a heavy Sasuke/Ino chapter coming up soon…and there won't be anything romantic about it! I can't wait for the Sasu/Saku action to come into play…SOOOON I promise!! Thanks for reading!


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters.  
  
Summary: Sakura's extensive drug abuse is slowly tearing her life apart; will anybody be able to stop her before it's too late?  
  
Author's Notes: Well, it's been about a month or so since I've even thought about writing anything. I missed working on my story, but I've been so busy with school, it's almost 11pm and I really should hit the hay…but I feel like writing. Time to finally get to that Sasu/Saku action…ooh lala…SOOON! Mwuahaha..now for the Sasu/Ino chapter. On with the story!  Anything in [ ] = character's thoughts  
Daijoube = are you alright…although im pretty sure I spelt it wrong ahha oh well  
Nande= why…(at least im pretty sure)  
  
        A cool evening breeze swept through the quiet village of Konoha. It's amazing how the hustle and bustle of the early afternoon died down to a silent yet peaceful nothing. Sasuke exhaled a long, steady breath that he had unconsciously held in and tilted his head up towards the twinkling lights in the onyx sky. His right hand slid into the pocket of his black khakis, fiddling around with his house keys. He leisurely walked down the dimly lit street continuously gazing up at the stars, clearly in deep thought. Sasuke's tight mesh shirt exposed his muscular chest as he swung his jacket lazily across his shoulder with his left arm. He was a sight that could melt any woman's heart, and he knew it. Although the fact is, it had never been important to Sasuke. He had finally found a girl that made him exceptionally happy…yet terribly aggravated him at the same time. He just couldn't understand it, but the feelings embedded in his heart are what kept his and Ino's relationship going strong. Although Ino was good to him, recently his thoughts had strayed and become engulfed with worry about his childhood teammate, Sakura. He didn't want to admit it, but she had grown up to be a beautiful and devoted young lady, her skills improved immensely and she had finally fulfilled her dreams of being able to protect herself, and the ones she loved most. But the past few days have been troublesome, Sasuke had not only sensed the thick tension between himself and Sakura, but that there was something off about her. Her expressionless face was a blank slate that lacked any signs of emotion, something so unlike the expressive girl he had grown up with. He worried about her, and it wasn't until recently he admitted it to himself, much less Naruto. Bearing in mind the painful looks that Sasuke had recently read upon Sakura's face, his heart squeezed with guilt. " Gomenasi Sakura. I want to see you happy. What's happened to you?" the words were barely a whisper.  
  
        "Sasuke-kun"   
  
        Sasuke was shaken from his reverie and drawn back to reality upon hearing a distinctive yet feminine voice repeating his name. His ebony eyes shifted down towards the glimmer of blonde that caught his eye. "Ino" he spoke, a hint of surprise was noted in his voice. The slim blonde gazed into his dark eyes that were clouded with thought once again. [What's been on your mind Sasuke-kun?] "Daijoube Sasuke-kun?" Ino's sultry voice echoed in his ears. "Aah. I'm fine Ino-chan." Sasuke answered somewhat nonchalantly. Ino reached for his shoulder with a gentle caress of her small hands and spoke " You're so close to me, but lately it feels like you're a million miles away" Her blue orbs searched the hazy ebony eyes of the handsome man in front of her, and she caught a glimpse of sadness. Sasuke was not an easy person to read, but Ino knew when something was on his mind. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" It came out as more of a statement than a question than Ino had intended, but it certainly got Sasuke's attention. Although he barely mumbled a response, Ino knew he was trying to hide his emotions. Before she had the chance to say anything else she heard Sasuke's low voice change the topic " Lets head to the restaurant before it gets too busy". The blonde was about to speak up, but stopped mid-breath as her blue eyes traced the cobble street. A weak smile appeared on her face for a trace of a second before she nodded in agreement. [Nande? He always hides his feelings from me] The lingering thought that Sasuke was truly in love with Sakura had crept to the back of Ino's mind…  
  
        A dim light gleamed through the tiny crevice of Sakura's bathroom door. The young Chuunin sat on the side of the cold porcelain tub, her pale legs crossed as she leaned forward, propping up her chin in the palm of her tiny left hand. Naruto had gone home almost 45 minutes ago, after Sakura had convinced him that she could take care of herself and spend the night alone. Although right now she wished he were sitting by her side, keeping her mind off of the one thing that just wouldn't stop harassing her conscience; Crystal Meth. Sakura's exhausted jade eyes darted down towards the modest baggy that she had thrown on the tile floor in front of her, it sat there taunting her will relentlessly. Her mind was screaming no, but her body ached for the drug to take over.  She brought her fragile and trembling hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh she shook her head. [Iie, I won't let myself do this, not right now, not tonight] Without another thought, she quickly peeled her torn clothes from her bruised and exhausted body and stepped into the shower. A Burst of warm water beaded down her soft flesh. Sakura tilted her head up and closed her eyes; pulling her lengthy pink strands back with both hands she sighed once again, letting some of the stress melt away with the warm water. A hot shower is definitely what she needed. After exhausting her hot water supply, Sakura stepped out of the shower into her steam filled bathroom and wrapped a white terry cloth robe around her petite frame. She hastily brushed through her long locks then brushed her teeth. Glancing at the mirror she couldn't help but scold herself. [What have I become?] She could do nothing but question and criticize herself, but before she let her thoughts dwell any longer, she changed into her pink tank top and sweats, flopping into bed. As much as she wanted it, sleep would not come to her tonight. The addictive substance still lay in a tiny baggy on her bathroom floor…

        Ino and Sasuke sat together in the quaint little restaurant, an uncomfortable silence loomed over them. Sasuke had been quiet all night and barely touched his food, while Ino warily nudged at her salad with a metal fork. [I can't stand this, why is he doing this?!] Frustrated, Ino placed her fork down and a slight 'clank' was heard. Sasuke's eyes shifted from his food to Ino, who's expression was slightly annoyed. "Why won't you tell me what is bothering you? It's not healthy when there is no communication in a relationship you know. How is a woman supposed to feel when her boyfriend is always zoned out into god knows where? Are you thinking about another woman Uchiha?" her shrill voiced questioned Sasuke.  [Kuso. I hate it when she whines] Sasuke was known to be straight forward, but his brutal honesty did have a sharp sting towards others at times. He cocked his head to the side as his dark bangs hid his eyes angry eyes from Ino's sight before he answered stridently "The world does not revolve around you Ino. Sometimes I wonder what got me into this relationship"

        Her tolerance had finally snapped. Ino gasped in shock at the terms Sasuke had spat out at her "What are you getting at?" her voice grew considerably louder as her blue eyes narrowed in irritation. Silence…

 "Answer me Sasuke!" Ino demanded, her face flushing with anger.  
  
        Sasuke had suddenly become very aware of the whispers Ino's angered complaints had roused. The dark haired chuunin turned to his fuming girlfriend and spoke with an aggravated tone " Stop it Ino, you're making a scene"  
  
 "A scene? A SCENE? YOU WANT A SCENE?" Ino frantically stood up from her chair and pushed it aside with ease. If there was one thing Ino was good at, it was being a drama queen. Sasuke immediately got up from his seat and motioned for Ino to calm down. "Calm down?" She roared "All I've ever done is be good to you, all I've ever wanted is for you to open up to me, and this is how you repay me? All you can do is be dark and mysterious…brooding about lord knows what. I'm sick of it!"  
  
        Sasuke's fists clamped shut as he inhaled sharp breaths through clenched teeth. [Keep your cool Uchiha] "We need to go somewhere else and discuss this in private. I do not wish that the entire restaurant be involved in our problem" he stated, clearly embarrassed about the level of immaturity Ino was now possessing. "Our Problem?!" the blonde's arms flailed in the air for effect " No Sasuke- YOUR problem" she spat out coldly "I'm gonna let these people see what an inconsiderate prick you are sometimes, HELL, I might as well have gone for Naruto because he seems to know more about girls and communicating emotions more than you ever will!"  
  
        Ino's last comment struck a nerve with Sasuke, who's entire body stiffened with rage. His narrowed, onyx eyes shot a look at Ino that made her blood run cold. Instantly, she regretted letting her mouth get away with her. Her pale blue eyes widened and her bottom lip started to quiver… "S-sasuke. I didn't mean...I...gomena-" but before she could say another word, Sasuke's deep voice rumbled throughout the tiny restaurant " I had honestly thought that you knew who I am and what I'm about. You know nothing about me! You're obsessed with your looks and your superficial life. Giving love a chance was a terrible mistake, but giving that chance to you was even worse! I'm beginning to think I fell for the wrong woman…" Sasuke's face had a fierce look upon it, it was almost feral with anger.  
Ino's entire body trembled as she gaped in shock at Sasuke. [I fell for the wrong woman] Her mind repeated his fuming voice over and over, and his angry confession had confirmed Ino's worst fear; he was no longer in love with her. She had sensed that something wasn't complete with their relationship, like something was missing, but she denied those feelings from clouding her judgment and continued to thrive for her and Sasuke's love. Somehow she knew that they wouldn't last and it pained her to think that Sasuke's feelings for her had crumbled into oblivion. She needed to end this now, so she wouldn't face the tortured downfall of a slowly failing relationship. The spark was almost gone and she was faced to cut its life short.

        The attractive blonde drew in a jagged breath and closed her eyes; she would not let a single tear roll down her cheek. Regaining her composer she looked directly into the Uchiha boy's dark eyes before she venomously spoke "It's over". Sasuke hadn't even had the chance to say anything before Ino turned on her heels and walked away without looking back. Sasuke was stunned. [Did she just…break up with me?]  
  
AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! CLiFFHANGER! Sorry that I gotta leave it at this..but I'll be working on the next chapter ASAP. I haven't had the time to do a lot of writing because of school, but I'll do what I can to use most of my spare time to continue with this story. This chapter kinda sucked, sorry if I disappointed anyone. Ahhhh next chapter :Sasuke visits Sakura! Ooh la la! Thanks for reading!


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters.  
  
Summary: Sakura's extensive drug abuse is slowly tearing her life apart; will anybody be able to stop her before it's too late?  
  
Author's Notes: Oh man- it's been forever since my last update gomenasai!!! Sorry if the characters are OCC- keep in mind this is STILL my first fic and I haven't worked on it for quite a while. Anyways- On with the story! Anything in [ ] =characters thoughts  
 nande=why  
bakarano=im a fool  
  
          Uchiha Sasuke paced down a dark, secluded path surrounded by the sweet and beautiful fragrance of the blooming sakura trees; he would often take walks like these when he needed to clear his mind. Sasuke let out a sigh of anger and frustration then paused, glancing up at nothing in particular. The handsome boy was tremendously irritated and embarrassed by Ino's brash behavior a few hours earlier. His face was a cold slate and his eyes did not show a hint of emotion, he was beyond confused, fuming, and slowly processing the thought that he and Ino were actually finished. His mind exhausted by his thoughts, he could feel the barrier begin to build around his heart, yet again. The cascading moonlight glimmered across the delicate, pink petals of the Sakura trees, giving them an unusual yet striking iridescent glow about them. The young raven-haired man momentarily lost track of his thoughts as he gazed at the beautiful sight and found that one thought had then invaded his mind. [Sakura…]   
  
         Taking a seat on a near by wooden bench, Sasuke leant forwards and propped his arms against his knees as he stared intensely at the dirt path underneath his feet, contemplating the events of the past few weeks. His mysterious mind was swamped with confusion once again. Sasuke was angry at himself, instead of focusing on his training and missions, his energy was spent on a seemingly worthless emotions that had lead him here; sitting in the dark during the early hours of the morning, alone once more. He silently wished he could just repress his feelings like he had once been able to as a young boy, bringing out the cold and bitter enigma that was known as Uchiha.  Running a rugged hand through his thick onyx hair, Sasuke leaned back and felt the cold slates of the wooden bench pressed up against the cool exterior of his back. His perplexed eyes focused on the twinkling lights that illuminated the midnight sky above him. He had been terribly worried about Sakura's unusual and erratic behavior, it plagued his mind more than he wanted to admit. A strange feeling had welled up in the pit of his stomach as his mind drifted about the young chuunin with long pink locks. It was indeed a feeling Sasuke was unaccustomed to. [Nande? What is this…this feeling?]   
  
         Sasuke hadn't the slightest clue why, but he had an overwhelming urge to go check on Sakura, just so he could put his mind to ease and see that she is doing alright. Over the years, Sakura had found herself a spot in Sasuke's somewhat bitter heart, and at times it seemed that she was the only thing that could melt its icy barriers. Their blooming friendship progressed with each passing day, as did Sasuke's protective feelings over the young Chuunin, although it's something he would never let on. "kuso" he silently cursed. [It's late, she's probably already sleeping] he rationalized, but the compelling sensation was persuasive; it was only in times of danger that Sasuke had felt so strongly. Without wasting another moment lost in thoughts, the handsome dark-featured boy jolted from the bench and began to run instinctively towards Sakura's house.  
  
_The wind stands still about you,  
__And suddenly I'm trembling and I don't know why  
There's something deep about you  
That echoes in my mind_  
  
          A cool evening breeze picked up as Sasuke's pace increased with every step he took, every breath that shook [Gomen Sakura, I need to know that you're alright] He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was wrong.   
    
_Mystifying feelings  
Running round in my brain  
Love is all around me  
And it's written in your name  
Love is all around me  
And it's written in your name  
  
The wind stands still about you  
And in your eyes the light inside you shines  
If souls collide in heaven  
Why not in present time?  
_  
          Every breath that Sasuke sharply inhaled had stung his nostrils as they flared, a fiery passion had been awoken within him, so immense that it had frightened him a little. His mind was racing as he brushed past the fractal forest of cherry blossoms, their sweet smell elating his sensations. The moonlight cast a shadow over his dark features and lit his distressed expression as he ran, his legs were burning with the intensity of his speed but he paid little attention to them.

_Words just can't convey it  
Silence means no need to explain  
Love is all around me  
And it's written in your name  
Love is all around me  
And it's written in your name  
I am overcome  
What a strange thing you have done  
From now on my life has change   
Nothing now can be the same  
  
Love is all around me  
And it's written in your name  
  
          _The handsome Uchiha had slowly come to a complete halt and realized his surroundings, Sakura's house was just around the corner of the small, quaint home the lie in front of him. Gulping down a breath of air, he regained his composure as his heartbeat became less erratic. [What am I even doing here?] He questioned himself, not entirely sure what to expect. Another quiet and frustrated sigh escaped Sasuke's parched lips. "Bakarano" he mumbled " I ran all the way here, why am I so nervous just to go check up on Sakura".   
  
Guilt.  
  
         Sasuke paused a moment before being flooded by thoughts of Sakura's actions, her confession to him that one faithful night, and the incident at the Ramen Shop. "Kuso" he cursed, " I've been acting like a complete asshole" Both of Sasuke's fist's clenched together until his knuckles turned white. After mentally scolding himself, Sasuke felt like a complete fool for the way he had treated the fragile pink-haired chuunin. Sasuke needed sit down with Sakura and talk things out, he needed to apologize for his actions, not only to redeem his guilty conscience but because Sakura deserved to hear those words.  
  
        The sound of Haruno Sakura's feet quietly padding down the hallway was barely heard in her empty household. Walking into the living room she turned on the small lamp that sat on the mahogany end table, resting next to her plush, comfortable couch. Sitting down with an audible groan, she tried to relax as her head tilted back towards the ceiling, locks of cherry blossom hair flowing down her narrow shoulders. As much as she tried to fall asleep in her comfortable bed, the young girl had too much on her mind. She was exhausted to say the least and felt so lonely without the presence of Naruto sitting next to her. "Naruto-kun" she whispered to herself "I'm so glad to have you, forgive my selfish actions". A tear threatened to roll down the pale frame of her face; she couldn't stop thinking about what she had gone so low to do, and how she was back where she started. Once again she was too weak to protect herself. She felt her life had taken a turn for the worst, and her inner demons were swallowing her whole. She hated herself for what she had become. The drugs were a temporary relief, they did give her a false sense of confidence and an escape from reality, but as her addiction advanced those feelings were replaced by self-loathing hate.  "Uuggh" she groaned, " I don't want to put up with this shit". Grabbing the remote to her CD player she hit play, not even paying attention to what CD she was going to listen to. It was too quiet in her room and she was hoping that music would distract her from her thoughts. The soft music gently poured out to Sakura as she heard the gentle voice of a woman singing.  
  
_There's no one here today  
'Cause someone took the light away  
There's nothing in my heart  
Don't think I could even start to explain  
I can't stand the pain of losing something so much a part of me  
Though in reality you were hardly there in my heart, in my heart  
You were everything, everything  
You were everything, everything  
  
In these few hours a breath of summertime has turned to winter rain  
In such little time all my hope has gone  
Will it ever be the same  
All I ever wanted was to see your face  
To see a little smile from my little one and let  
You know, and let you know   
You were everything, everything  
You were everything, everything_  
  
The lyrics had immediately struck a nerve "Sasuke-kun.."   
  
[_Even Sasuke is worried about you_]  
  
Naruto's words were clinging to her mind as Sakura started blankly at the ceiling. No matter what pain he had caused her, Sakura cared deeply for the last living member of the Uchiha Clan. Her heart wretched in pain at the mere thought of his name, and the tears rolled freely now. Without another breath, the torn girl ran to her bathroom. Her emerald eyes were rimmed with hot tears and her vision blurred. Falling down on all fours she searched for the tiny bag that she had thrown on the floor earlier in disgust. She was trembling, and her wet tears stained the cold, tile floor. Her frail hands ran over a small plastic bag that she clutched hastily before a silent sob left her lips. After the events of the past few days, Sakura's strength was completely drained. Her crying had just spent the last of her energy and her arms gave out on her, the chuunin fell to a crumpled heap on the floor.   
 "Help me" an anguished cry escaped her "Onegai…I don't want to be alone anymore"  
 Sakura had been up for days, had barely eaten anything and faced a very frightening ordeal just hours earlier, she was weak, and no matter how hard she tried, all Sakura could do was cry.  
   
  
         Sasuke had been standing outside of Sakura's front gate for a good 10 minutes now, collecting his thoughts and calming his nerves.  
It was difficult for him to accept the fact that he was being affected so greatly by a girl, by Sakura. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath contemplating on what he should say for intruding at such a late hour, but his mind was drawing a blank. Annoyed with himself, Sasuke frowned as his pale hand reached for gate and pushed it open with little effort. Approaching the door, he brought up his right hand to knock on the door but was disturbed by the muffled sounds that he heard from within Sakura's house. He pressed his ear up against the door and his onyx eyes widened in concern.   
  
"Sakura…she's crying?"  
  
         Almost immediately, Sasuke pounded on the door loud enough to wake up the neighbors, but he didn't give a damn "Sakura!" he yelled "Daijoube? Please, let me in!"  
  
         Sakura had vaguely become aware of the banging that was coming from her door but she didn't care. Her head was pounding from her insistent sobs, and her jade orbs stung with each tear they released. Sniffling, she ignored whoever was at the door and lay there on the tiles, empty and alone. What she didn't expect was the loud crack that she heard next, whoever was outside had kicked the door open. Panic had washed over her face and Sakura's poor attempt to stop her sobs had failed. Her entire body stiffened with fear until she heard a very familiar voice thick with concern" Sakura? Sakura answer me, Sakura!" The emerald-eyed girl froze, squeezing her eyes shut [Iie, it can't be] her mind screamed. "S-sa..suke?" she  had barely managed to squeak out his voice in disbelief. Sakura was in such a feeble state and she could barely move, she couldn't even open her eyes. Although in the back of her mind she feared looking at Sasuke, having him see her weak like this tormented her heart even more.  
  
        When Sasuke saw Sakura laying on the bathroom floor he had feared the worst and froze in his tracks. Panic, sheer panic took over him and all he could do is stare wide-eyed at the beautiful wreck in front of him. "Sakura.." he choked out before dropping to his knees with a soft thud. "Sakura" He whispered, those mysterious onyx eyes of his were scanning her body frantically, he was somewhat relieved to see that she was still breathing. Carefully scooping Sakura around the waist with his right arm, he pulled her weakened body close to his and supported her head up with his left hand. He buried his face within her shoulders and rocked her gently back and forth. "Gomenasai" Sasuke's onyx eyes softened and he squeezed them shut.  
  
         Sakura was overwhelmed with a thousand emotions, but the immense shock that overcame her had prevailed. The fragile chuunin couldn't handle the added stress and her body went limp, Sakura had fainted in Sasuke's strong arms. Realizing this, Sasuke gently lifted her body with such ease that it troubled him [I don't remember her being this tiny, she's so scrawny…Sakura, what have you done to yourself?] The raven haired         Uchiha was clearly shaken by the girl he carried in his arms, and as he began to walk to her bedroom he heard something hit the floor, it appeared to slide out of Sakura's hand. Sasuke carefully knelt down, Sakura still in his arms to take a look at what she had dropped. It was the little bag of crystal shards that she had clutched on to for dear life before she was devastated by her violent cries.   
  
         Sasuke was yet again hit with the harsh truth of reality; Sakura had developed a drug addiction. Shaking his head, he decided that he would have time to think about it later, he needed to get her to bed. He had already settled on staying the night, to watch over her slumber. As Sasuke entered Sakura's tidy bedroom he laid Sakura on the soft mattress of her bed and pulled a thick, warm blanket over her fatigued frame. Lying down overtop of the blankets he pulled himself close to her and peered down at her resting face. Her skin was horribly pale, and the moonlight enhanced it's chalky color, but for the first time in weeks he noticed that her expression looked almost peaceful. Sleep would not come to Sasuke tonight.  
  
AN: Well FINALLY! That's chapter 10 folks! Wooo its like 4:12am right now, haha gotta love Christmas holidays. I hope you guys enjoyed it Sasuke had Sensed something was wrong –TRUE SOUL MATES I tell you!!! (well at least in my world lol) OH also- i ended up putting two songs into this fic because the entire time I wrote this chapter I was listening to Lamb. The first song is called "Written in Your Name"  
and the other one is called "Zero" beautiful songs, if you're into trip-hop or drum and bass I would defiantly recommend that you listen to some of Lamb. Well- Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks :)   
   
_  
_ 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of the manga series' characters.  
  
Summary: Sakura's extensive drug abuse is slowly tearing her life apart; will anybody be able to stop her before it's too late?  
  
Author's Notes: Wooohoo! Finally Another update! Yes, I Know! It's been a while, BUT I've been working on another fic AND studying because of the impending doom known as exams. On with the story! Oh and one more note, I hope Sasuke isn't too OOC...he's difficult to keep in character sometimes.  
[ ] =Characters thoughts  
  
        A glimmer of morning light had found its way through the parted, pale curtains of Sakura's bedroom window, shining down upon the resting frame in the large, comfortable bed. A halo of pink locks streamed across the pillow and framed the exhausted girl's delicate face. Sakura was laying down on her back, her face was tilted to the right and her right hand was resting next to her face, her tiny fingers curled slightly as her left arm was gently draped across her waist. Her full lips were parted slightly as steady breaths escaped her; she finally looked peaceful and content, as she had fallen into a deep slumber the night before. Sasuke stood at Sakura's bedroom door, leaning against the wooden doorframe with his strong arms crossed against his well-defined chest. A perplexed look plagued his sleep-deprived face and his dark eyes never trailed off from the sleeping girl inside the room. He didn't dare wake her up, even though it was already 3 in the afternoon. Sasuke had paced around Sakura's quiet household all night, attempting to wrap his mind around the events of the past 24 hours. He hated to admit it, but Sakura had him worried sick and when he stumbled across her crumpled body in the bathroom he had feared the worst. He let out a sigh and shook his head of any unpleasant thoughts; he was just relieved that he had gotten to Sakura in time before anything worse had occurred. Turning on his heels he silently slipped out of the room and quietly padded down the hall to the living room, the couch that sat there seemed awfully inviting now.   
  
        With an exhausted sigh, Sasuke fell back onto the plush cushions of the couch and rubbed his temples with his fingers. His eyes trailed to the small plastic bag he placed on the mahogany coffee table the other night, staring at it with intensity. He peered down at its white crystal like contents with a hint of curiosity before anger made his blood boil. "Kuso, why did you do it Sakura?" he cursed under his breath to nobody in particular. "I'm gonna kill the bastard who was selling you this shit." Sasuke closed his eyes shut and clamped his fists together until his knuckles blanched. Letting out an unsteady breath of air, his eyes snapped open as he slowly stood up, calming his nerves. [You haven't slept in almost 2 days] he thought to himself [I need a shower]  
  
 "Hmmph" the raven haired Uchiha groaned inwardly; a shower would be good indeed. Checking up on the sleeping Sakura once more, he headed towards her bathroom. A tiny "click" was heard as Sasuke closed the bathroom door behind him and looked into the mirror at his tired reflection. His onyx eyes were clouded and dark circles had appeared under his eyes, his pale complexion only enhanced his worn out features. His usual stoic expression graced his face as he brought his rugged hands to the hem of his black mesh shirt, pulling it over his head and fully exposing his muscular chest. Stripping the rest of his clothes, his black khakis fell to the floor along with his boxers. Stepping out of his clothes, goose bumps promptly covered his flesh because the sudden lack of clothing made a chill quiver down his spine. He shivered and hurriedly stepped into the shower, turning the water on.  
  
        The pressure of hot water splashing down Sasuke's skin made him relax; the heat soothed his sore muscles and he felt his stress melt away with the water that beaded down his body. Sasuke let out a content sigh and continued washing his muscular frame enjoying ever second of this well-deserved hot shower. After about 10 minutes, he shut off the water and peeled back the shower curtain, exposing a steam filled bathroom and foggy mirror. Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist as water dripped down his body. The raven-haired boy glanced at the small pile of clothes that rest on the bathroom tiles [I need to go home and get a change of clothes, but I don't want to leave Sakura in the state she is in] "Kuso" he cursed again. He decided that after he got dressed, he'd go wake Sakura up and have a talk with her, only then would he quickly race home for a change of clothes.  
  
        The emerald-eyed girl stirred in her sleep as locks of her cotton candy hair framed her frail face. With a quiet yawn she brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing them gently before opening them and realizing her surrounds. Memories of the previous night had flooded her mind; she had woken up in her soft, comfortable bed but the last thing she remembered was passing out on the bathroom floor…  
  
 "Sasuke-kun" she gasped out as she sat up and her heart began to race, her eyes frantically scanned her room but he was nowhere in sight. A sudden thought hit her and she froze [oh god, I hope he didn't find my meth!]   
  
"Fuck!" she swore out loud as she shoved the blankets covering her body off to the side and hopped out of her bed. Without warning, a dizzy sensation had crept up upon Sakura and she almost lost her balance, she had stood up too quickly and her body was still weak.Getting a hold of herself, she recovered her bearings and stepped out her door, carefully paying attention to her surroundings in hope of finding her meth before Sasuke did. As she turned the corner in the hall, something caught her eye before she entered into the living room. Her green eyes scanned her front door that had been kicked in the previous night, the wood was no longer slivered and it was locked shut. Somebody had fixed it.   
  
         Sakura was surprised but relieved to say the very least, fixing a door is definitely not something she wanted to deal with today. Continuing with the task at hand, she walked into the living room concentrating on finding her "things", until her eyes crept to the coffee table and an all too familiar dime bag was spotted. Panic set over her, it was in such an open place meaning that Sasuke must have found it.  
"Shit" she grumbled, flopping her body onto the couch, she brought her right hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. [What am I going to do? What am I going to say? He's going to hate me! You're such an idiot Sakura!] Her spiteful thoughts didn't help the situation at all and she felt tears threatening to escape her tired eyes. [Why am I such a failure? Why do I have to be so weak? I've never done anything but hold my team back, and now I've grown into this..this worthless garbage. This is why Sasuke could never love me, I'm not strong. I never was]  
  
 "Please don't hate me" her voice barely squeaked out.  
  
 Giving up hope she pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them tightly. Sakura's long pink strands fell down her shoulders and her back as she lowered her head to her knees and cried, tears silently cascading down her pale cheeks. Sniffling quietly, her mind raced of ways she could even begin to explain anything to the man she loved, but her mind was drawing a blank.  
  
         Steam pooled out of the bathroom as Sasuke opened the door, dressed only in his black khakis. He emerged from the bathroom with his left hand rubbing his hair with a towel and his right hand clutching onto his mesh shirt and forehead protector. He felt refreshed and somewhat more awake then he had been just over half an hour ago. Rationalizing that Sakura would most likely be thirsty upon being woken up; Sasuke thought that he should bring her a glass of water, but as he turned towards the kitchen he stopped in is tracks. What he heard worried him and he dropped his towel, shirt and forehead protector, rushing down the hall towards the tiny sniffles. Sasuke thought Sakura was still in her bedroom, but as he swiftly ran his onyx eyes caught a flash of pink in the living room and he came to a halt, pained by the sight in front of him. Seeing Sakura hugging her knees for dear life and crying made his icy heart melt, she looked fatigued, pale, and most of all lonely. [Loneliness] The thought echoed in the Uchiha's mind. It was a feeling that Sasuke knew all too well and he had spent most of his childhood repressing it. She seemed so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't sense him.  
  
         [That's odd] he thought [Sakura had become exceptionally good with charka control and excelled in charka detection…has she really become so sick and weak?] Sasuke's brow furrowed as he gazed at Sakura's frail body, he was having a difficult time just to move towards the girl and he pursed his lips together in annoyance. A strange feeling came over his senses and made him extremely uncomfortable, and for the first time in years, Uchiha Sasuke was afraid. He paused as an eerie thought came to his mind…what if HE was the one to cause her all this pain? The thought alone terrified him and he realized it was what made it so hard to go to her and comfort her. [Idiot, What have you done to her?] His mind screamed at him.   
  
         Shaking his head, it had become clear to him. Sasuke's musings only hindered his actions momentarily, as he carefully walked over to the pained Shinobi that was sitting on the couch and spoke "…don't cry, Sakura." Her name rolled off his tongue in a slow, languid purr.  
  
         Startled, Sakura's head snapped up and her frightened eyes widened. Her red rimmed, emerald orbs were glistening with fresh tears as they looked intently up at the ebony eyes staring down back at her.  
  
 "S-sasuke-k..kun" she stuttered. Her heart was pounding and her mind was swimming in troubled thoughts. Sakura gaped at Sasuke; the fear was evident in her expression. His eyes remained dark and his expression stoic, mysterious and unreadable. Typical Sasuke. She felt like a deer in headlights, she could barely form the words for a sentence yet she couldn't tear her eyes from his mystifying orbs.  
    
  
_It's two in the morning  
And I'm calling your name  
Your voice on the line is  
So far away  
And my heart reaches out there  
And finds you gone  
You walk a path lonely  
But you're never alone  
  
_  
         Sasuke's raven bangs covered his eyes as he tilted his head down and looked away from Sakura. His body stiffened as he stood there hovering over the teary-eyed woman, the pace of his breaths quickened and his heart wretched in pain. He squeezed his fists tightly and shut his eyes.   
  
 "Onegai Sakura" his voice faltered, ever so slightly " Don't cry…it-" he paused and took in a breath of air "it hurts me to see you like this"   
He was scared, scared to look back into her eyes too see her reaction, but what frightened him the most is what SHE would see in HIS eyes, he had let his barriers come crashing down and he was absolutely terrified.  
_  
  
And I'm begging you please  
Please  
Let me in  
Please  
Please  
Let me in  
  
_There. Sasuke had finally confessed it to Sakura, and most importantly to himself. He cared for her, more than he would ever let anybody know, and yet hearing himself say those words felt so surreal, yet strangely right.  
  
        The pink haired shinobi gaped at the 18 year old boy in front of her, pure shock written all over her face. As his words slowly sunk in, her voice hitched in her throat, before she turned her face and hung her head in shame. Sakura's empty eyes stared at the floor in front of her; Sasuke could barely make out her quiet words.  
  
 " Gomenasai Sasuke-kun…I- I never meant to make you worry."  
  
         Sasuke reverted his attention back to Sakura upon hearing her words, but instead of meeting the gaze of her jade eyes, he saw her staring at the floor in a daze. He could see the wheels turn in her head, her collective thoughts seemed to be nothing more than a self-inflicting loathing, he could tell by the anguished look on her face.  
[…Do something!] His conscience nagged [stop being such a coward!]  
  
 Instinctively, Sasuke took the initiative and sat down next to his distressed teammate and his body shivered, not only from the fact that he was shirtless, but he was nervous. He had never felt this way before, but he needed to do this, for Sakura, his teammate…his friend.   
Over the years the essence of Sakura had bloomed, and she had never once faltered from Sasuke's side, it was now his turn to be there for her.  
_  
  
I know there are times when  
In ashes you lie  
Each one has a shadow  
We can't deny  
But there in your darkness  
Living your pain  
Wanna wrap you in love, babe  
Again and again  
  
And I'm begging you please  
Please  
Let me in  
Please  
Please  
Let me in  
_  
  
        The weight on the couch shifted and Sakura felt the warmth of another body in close proximity of her own, slightly dazed, her mind had just registered that Sasuke was now sitting next to her. Her body quivered; even now he had such a great effect upon her. If this had happened a few months earlier her cheeks would be blushing profusely at a half naked Sasuke sitting so close to her, but the poor girl was in such a state of shock and confusion that she couldn't even think straight. She was afraid.   
_  
_ "Sakura" his low voice spoke " Look at me, Sakura"  
  
Sasuke's tone had a slight pleading manner to it, unlike the more demanding one Sakura had become accustomed to over the years, but even now she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Realizing that Sakura was not going to glance in his direction, Sasuke's actions spoke louder than words and caught the restless girl off guard completely.  
The raven-haired Uchiha placed a firm but gentle grip on Sakura's delicate shoulder and brought his left hand up to her soft, tear stained cheek. He stroked it gently as he tilted her face up towards his and surprised jade eyes met dark ebony ones. But what Sakura clearly noted was how the look in his eyes were no longer that of solid stone, but a glint of sadness. Staring into her eyes with intensity, Sasuke's genuine voice quietly rang out  
  
 " I want to help you Sakura" he paused "Onegai, let me help you… you're important to me"  
  
_Listen my tiny one  
Gonna make it on your own  
Look at what we have done to heal  
  
Please  
Let me in  
Please  
Please  
Let me in  
And I'm begging you  
I'm begging you  
I'm begging you  
Please  
Please  
Let me in  
  
_         Disbelief overwhelmed Sakura's weak mind and body. Had she just heard Sasuke correctly? [Is this really happening...is he really touching my face and looking at me with such soulful eyes?] Sakura had dreamt about a day like this on many occasions, but not in this context. The fact that he still cared about her had welled up fresh tears in the corners of her eyes, but a million questions were running through her mind and she hadn't had an answer for a single one of them. Her eyes were frantically searching Sasuke's, not knowing what to say or do she let her instinct take over.  
  
        With a muffled cry, Sakura pushed herself forward into Sasuke's chest and she took comfort in his warmth, the side of her face was pushed against the crook of his neck and her tiny hands were pressed up against his muscular chest, feeling is rapidly thumping heart. The salty tears were streaming openly down her face and familiar sobs wracked her body, she had finally let Sasuke see her truly vulnerable state. Sasuke's somewhat shocked expression quickly softened as he glanced down at the small form pressed up against him. Wrapping his strong arms around the weeping girl, he gave her a comforting squeeze and held her, letting her cry in his arms. She needed Sasuke to be there for her, and so he would be.  
  
Authors Notes: OH MY GOSH! FINALLY- I know plot progression is slow and im SO SORRY I had to stop it there but I felt it was a good place to cut it off. ONCE again I put yet another song by Lamb in this fic- that one is called "Please" from Lamb's new album "Between Darkness and Wonder". Its such a wonderful song and it went perfectly with what I needed to write :)  So Sasuke and Sakura finally had a bit of a moment…next chapter they will discuss everything and Sasuke will have a BIG realization. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, REVIEWS are ALWAYS APPRECIATED!  Thanks!


End file.
